Openings Played on TalkRadar
Intro segments played on TalkRadar. Episode 1: "Welcome to your doom." Altered Beast Episode 2: "Let's knock them on their asses." Mr. Show Episode 3: None Episode 4: "Welcome to your doom." Altered Beast Episode 5: "Welcome to your doom." Altered Beast Episode 6: None Episode 7: George Carlin Episode 8: Mega Man 2 intro instead of Helix Nebula. Episode 9: Dark Knight's Joker, "All part of the plan." Episode 10: Jurassic Park Episode 11: Donkey Kong: Fistful of Quarters. Episode 12: The Sopranos Episode 13: Half-Life 2 Episode 2: Alyx Vance Episode 14: Something about a game being pyschotropically addictive. Probably from a TV show that knows jacks shit about games. Episode 15: Dark Knight Batman interrogating Joker. Episode 16: Mickey Mouse playing a console or something. (The person with a Disney boner should know this). Episode 17: Charlie Brown. Episode 18: Simpsons Will Wright. Episode 19: The Muppet Babies Episode 20: Batman Forever Jim Carrey. Episode 21: Back to the Future (2?). Episode 22: CSI Miami? Axe Murderer Poor use of vidjagarm reference. Episode 23: Super Pretendo. Episode 24: Run Ronnie Run. Episode 25: Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Episode 26: Futurama. Episode 27: 40 Year old Virgin. Episode 28: Playing some NHL game in Swingers. Episode 29: Tracy Morgan 30 Rock "Halo". Episode 30: Some British TV show mentioning Tomb Raider 3. Episode 31: Toy Story 2. Episode 32: Baseketball. Episode 33: Sarah Silverman show. Episode 34: Wayne's World. Episode 35: King Of The Hill. Episode 36: Animal Crossing news segment attacks the PEDOPHILES! Episode 37: The Wrestler. Episode 38: The Wizard. Episode 39: Demitri Martin. Episode 40: Ugly Betty. Episode 41: Super Mario Disco. Episode 42: Big Bang Theory. Episode 43: Stephen Fry about the modified DS. From Alex Rider the Movie. Episode 44: The Matrix. Episode 45: Guile's amazing motivations speech from Street Fighter the movie. Episode 46: Electric Dreams. Episode 47: Venture Bros. Episode 48: Hudson Hawk (1991 film). Episode 49: Family Guy. Episode 50: "Coming soon on video and DVD" intro, then a TalkRadar commercial, ending with "and now our feature presentation.". Episode 51: Eric Bratcher approving on the podcast. Episode 52: From movie eXIstenz. Episode 53: Strangers with Candy. Episode 54: "It Starts." Lion King. Episode 55: Something about military flight experience and the guy said he played Ace Combat. Episode 56: MST3K. Episode 57: Bill Hicks with Sonic. Episode 58: Michael Jackson on the Simpsons. Episode 59: Terminator 2. Episode 60: Penn and Tellers Bullshit on violent videogames. Episode 61: Kill Bill Vol. 2. Episode 62: 30 Rock. Episode 63: Conan O Brien. Episode 64: Wargames (1983 movie). Episode 65: Weeds. Episode 66: Lawnmower Man. Episode 67: Dexter. Episode 68: SouthPark Dreamcast. Episode 69: Ernest Scared Stupid (1991) Episode 70: TRON (1982) Episode 71: Studied birds for videogame animation. Episode 72: Sonic Boom + audio clips from the Street Fighter show. Episode 73: Bones. Episode 74: Venture Bros. Episode 75: War of the Worlds radio broadcast... Episode 76: Different Strokes Episode 77: MW2 No Russian + Bart Simpson laughing. Episode 78: The Office - Season 3 - Episode 3 (The Coup). Episode 79: Q-Bert's first Thanksgiving special. Episode 80: WKRP in Cincinnati voiced by Dan Amrich. Episode 81: Venture Bros. Episode 82: Sonic Christmas special. Episode 83: Death Race (1976 game) commercial. Episode 84: Seinfeld Frogger. Episode 85: Funny People. Episode 86: Something with videogames about being "in the game.". Episode 87: Cutting staff in half and doubling salaries. PlayStations for everybody. IDk. Episode 88: Jean Luc Picard talking about the internet. Episode 89: John Hodgeman. Episode 90: Smallville Episode 91: Bill Murray interview on The Late Night Show with David Letterman Episode 92: Lost Boys. Episode 93: Guy being overwhelmed because he got vaporized on level 2. Episode 94: Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2011 Southpark. Episode 95: Weeds. Episode 96: My Wife And Kids. Episode 97: Family Guy Season 8 Episode 16. Episode 98: Hackers. Episode 99: Venture Bros. Episode 100: Aqua Teen Hunger Force. Episode 101: Glee. Episode 102: The Good The Bad And The Ugly. Episode 103: Full House Pinball anecdote. Episode 104: Law and Order Special Victims Unit Episode 105: Never Say Never Again Episode 106: Tyler Wilde's Drunken Superman "WEEEEEEE" Episode 107: Cloak & Dagger (1984) Episode 108: Rugrats Episode 109: Are We There Yet? Episode 110: Mystery Science Theater 3000 Episode 111: The Simpsons Episode 112: Futurama Episode 113: Bloodsport Episode 114: They Live Episode 115: Episode 116: Invader Zim - Game Slave 2 Episode 117: Episode 118: Serial Eperiments Lain Episode 119: Max Headroom intro Episode 120: The Departed Episode 121: Episode 122: Me and You and Everyone We Kno Episode 123: Muppets Inside intro Episode 124: Empire (2002 movie) Episode 125: The Office Episode 126: Scott Pilgrim vs. The World Episode 127: The Simpsons Episode 128: Clockers Episode 129: Community Episode 130: Naked Gun Episode 131: Stargate Atlantis Episode 132: Episode 133: The Usual Suspects Episode 134: Episode 135: The Big Bang Theory Episode 136: Red Dead Redemption: Undead Nightmare Episode 137: 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea Episode 138: Charlie Brown Valentines Day Special Episode 139: Captain America Episode 140: The Last Dragon Episode 141: Dexter Episode 142: NCIS Episode 143: Flight Of The Navigator Episode 144: Twilight Zone: The Movie Episode 145: Anamaguchi - Airbrushed Episode 146: Trailer Park Boys Episode 147: Mortal Kombat Episode 148: GlaDOS intro for TalkRadar Episode 149: Robocop Episode 150: Counter Strike Episode 151: Thor: God of Thunder Episode 152: Parks and Recreation Episode 153: L.A. Noire Episode 154: The Mercury Theatre on the Air Episode 155: Macho Madness interview Episode 156: The Larry Sanders Show Episode 157: Roger Rabbit Episode 158: Duke Nukem 2 Intro Episode 159: ' '''Freaks and Geeks Episode 160: ' The Rocketeer Episode 161: ' '''Resident Evil Episode 162: Wet Hot American Summer Episode 163: ' 'Two Face from Batman Forever Episode 164: ' 'The Hudsucker Proxy Episode 165: ' 'Jurassic Park Episode 166: The Mandarin from Captain America and The Avengers Episode 167: Scott Pilgrim Episode 168: ' '''No Holds Barred Episode 169: Deckard Cain from Diabl Episode 170: Balrog: Behind the Glory Episode 171: Opening scene of Planet of the Apes Episode 172: Rise of the Planet of the Apes Episode 173: Attack the Block Episode 174: '''The Ren & Stimpy Show Episode 175: SNES commercial Episode 176: None. Category:Information